1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer system and its cooling.
2). Discussion of Related Art
A computer system has a computer processor, mounted to a computer processor board, which generates heat when being operated. In early generation processors the amount of heat generated was sufficiently low so as to be efficiently convected to atmosphere without the need for additional equipment. As processors have become more complex and faster, more heat is being generated by these processors. A cooling apparatus is usually included to cool these processors. Such a cooling apparatus often includes a heat exchanger having fins to which the heat is conducted and from where the heat is convected to ambient. A fan is also usually provided which blows air over the fins of the heat exchanger.
A fan is usually quite noisy, even when located within an enclosure of such a computer system. Noise can be particularly bothersome in a quiet environment. Quiet environments are usually at lower temperatures because air conditioners are usually not used at lower temperatures. Air conditioners are usually used at higher temperatures and then generate a certain amount of white noise. White noise tends to hide noise from any computer fan. A computer fan operating in an environment at a higher temperature is thus not usually as bothersome.